Good to be Home
by Xennie.B
Summary: Jack's back and he's brought Martha and the Doctor for a visit, but how will he let his team know he's home and how will they react.
1. Chapter 1

Jack led Martha and the Doctor into the hub.

It was around 3 in the afternoon and yet there was no one in sight, Jack so assumed they were out on call somewhere.

"Wow," Martha gasped

"Very impressive," the Doctor agreed

"Oh, it's good to be home," Jack sighed

"This isn't exact home Jack, its work," Martha chided

"I bet you ten quid he lives here," the Doctor

"Yeah right," Martha

"I have an apartment underneath my office," Jack said activating one of the computers

"You're kidding?" Martha said in disbelief

"Nope," Jack shrugged

"Damn,"

"Told you so, the man is obsessed with any of his work," the Doctor smirked

"One month," Jack whispered to himself

"What?" The Doctor asked peaking over Jack's shoulder

"I've been gone a month," Jack muttered

"Sorry Jack I got you back as early as I could, the TARDIS wouldn't land any closer because of the ripple effect the Paradox machine left."

"I know I just…"

"You're worried about how they're gonna react," Martha guessed

"They mean that much to you?" The Doctor asked slightly surprised

Jack didn't answer just frowned as he heard a noise from within his office, which was all closed up so you couldn't see inside.

Gesturing for the other two to be quite, he moved towards the office gun drawn.

Once he was outside the closed door he took a deep breath and prepared to go in.

The Doctor and Martha slipped on their perception filters and moved to positions where they had cover but a clear view of the door so they could jump in and help if Jack needed.

Jack flung the door open and came face to face with another gun but neither fired the pair stood there staring at each other.

"J…Jack," the other guy said shakily lowering his gun as Jack holstered his.

"Hi," Jack whispered watching the man in front of him

"You left,"

"I had to I'm sorry,"

"You're back,"

"I could never leave you and the others or this place. Not for long,"

"…"

"God you look so damn good," Jack smirked

"He just can't help himself," The doctor rolled his eyes and was about to walk over there but Martha's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Wait"

"Why it's just one of his employees freaking out,"

"I'm not so sure" Martha said gently watching the pair.

"You won't run off again?" the guys asked

"Not unless you're with me," Jack replied and as soon as the words left his mouth he found himself spun around and pushed so his back hit the wall next to the door and a hot desperate mouth covered his.

"Typical, I should have known he'd have a toy boy here" the Doctor replied taking a seat to wait out Jack's reunion

"I'm dunno," Martha said taking a seat next to the Doctor behind the desk they were using as cover

"Jack is the biggest flirt I know he'll sleep with anything he can,"

"I know you've told me before, but think about it. The whole time Jack was with us he flirted a lot but it was never anything more than flirting, not once did he follow through with anything,"

"You're right, that is a bit strange," the Doctor replied

Martha took a peek over the desk to see Jack and the strange man with their foreheads pressed together whispering to each other.

"I think this guy is the reason he never followed through,"

"Are you telling me the infamous Captain Jack Harkness has settled down? Not likely, he's probably just a favorite." The Doctor said jumping to his feet and moving from behind the desk before Martha could stop him.

"Bet you fifty quid they're together," Martha replied climbing to her feet and following him

"You're on," the Doctor replied, he was just about to open his mouth when an alarm started beeping.

"What's that?" Jack asked as the man moved to the monitor and switched it off.

"I set it to let me know when the others were arriving. Saved me explaining that I'm staying here, if I could pull off the appearance that I just got here in the morning. Plus it lets me know when you're back from a case if I'm in the archives or something, I don't normally turn it on if there's someone else in the hub with me so I don't imagine that anyone knows it exists." The man said straightening himself up.

"Ah clever… who is it?"

"All three of them, they had to go out and track down a teenager who had a gun that turns people into slugs. Apparently she's been going around using it of all her ex's and the students who picked on her at school."

"You're joking?"

"I'm not,"

"How do you think we should handle this?" Jack asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"I'll make the coffee's you go to your office and see how long it take them to notice,"

"Won't Owen when he uses the desk,"

"No one's touched your office since you left Jack, no one felt right about it," he said heading towards the kitchen leaving Jack to admire his ass as he went.

"Do you want us to stay unnoticed for a while longer?" the Doctor asked standing beside Jack, knowing that he could see and hear him even with the perception filter on.

"Might make it easier, if I come back and once they're over that shock introduce them to my best friend who happens to be Torchwood's number one enemy," Jack replied moving into his office with Martha and the Doctor following him in.

"He seems nice," Martha said starting the conversation

"Who?" Jack asked confused

"The toy boy," the Doctor explained

"Toy boy?" Jack replied eyebrow raised

"Well he is, the boy's young enough to be your great great great great great grandson,"

"Yes thank you for that reminder." Jack replied bluntly any further comment was cut off as the cog door rolled open.

Three people walked in, slipping their coats onto the back of their seats before flopping onto the coach.

"So this is your team very professional," the Doctor muttered as the Asian girl placed the alien gun on the coffee table in front of them.

The man from earlier walked over with a tray containing mugs and quickly dispersed them to the team on the coach.

"How'd it go?" he asked

"Oh it was just peachy," the other guy muttered

"We spent most of the time rounding up all these human sized slugs and changing them back," said the Asian girl

"I guess they were lucky that the gun had a reverse switch," said the remaining crewmember her accent telling Martha and the Doctor she was a local.

"Didn't stop them sliming the car beforehand," the other guy muttered climbing to his feet. "Guess we better get back to work. Ianto can you order us some food,"

The others moved to their desks and Ianto borrowed Tosh's phone to call for pizza before heading into the kitchen again.

Walking out of the kitchen Ianto had a tray with a few more mugs on as well as a pot, small jug and sugar pot and made his way towards the office, the others paying him no attention.

Once he was inside the office he shut the door and placed the tray on Jack's desk.

"I know you're very good at going unnoticed but last time I checked you weren't invisible," Jack said taking the mug Ianto handed to him.

"They're used to me coming in here; they don't pay any attention to it anymore sir." Ianto shrugged

"Not one of them has even looked this way yet,"

"Why would they sir, it's supposed to be empty,"

"Yeah I guess… um Yan what's with all the extra stuff?" Jack asked looking at the still full tray

"Well sir I wasn't sure what your guests would like to drink."

"Guests?" Jack asked playing innocent

"Yes your guests, you said the Doctor and Martha were looking around, but you keeping looking and talking to nothing so I assume their either using some sort of invisibility cloak or a per…"

"Perception filter," the Doctor said taking off his key. "Damn the boy's good,"

"Thank you sir, which would you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Tea please, black, two sugars. Martha what would you like?" he asked

She took off her perception filter and smiled at Ianto

"Coffee please white,"

"Ianto I'd like you to meet the Doctor and Martha Jones. Doc, Martha meet my partner Ianto," Jack introduced them causing Ianto to blush, since he'd never been introduced as Jack partner before and he found himself liking it.

"Partner?" the Doctor asked

"Yes you know partner, boyfriend, lover? Geez doc I know it's been a while but still," Jack teased

"I just never imagined you settling down," the Doctor said taking the mug Ianto handed to him with a smile.

"I wouldn't exactly say he's settled down sir," Ianto smiled

"You owe me fifty quid," Martha smirked at the Doctor before turning her smile to Ianto as he handed her a mug. "Thanks Ianto, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"I'm sure the pleasure's all mine Ms Jones,"

"Martha, please,"

"Very well. So how are you planning on letting the others know you your return?" Ianto asked turning to Jack.

To be continued..

Please review. Cheers! Xennie.B


	2. Chapter 2

"I have an idea, let's see how long it take them to figure it out," Jack said turning on his computer.

"What are you going to do?" Martha asked

"Give them orders and see if they follow them." Jack replied

Jack typed for a few minutes then got up and walked to his window, he parted the blinds so he could watch the team, Ianto, Martha and the Doctor following his lead.

"Now first is Owen. I told him to wash my car."

They watched as Owen opened the message and read it, frown falling across his face.

He got up swearing and muttering under his breath before stalking off through the cog door in the direction of the garage.

"What's wrong with him?" the welsh girl asked

"No idea," the other replied not looking up from her screen

Jack smirked and moved back to his desk,

"Now let's see how Gwen goes," he said typing quickly on his computer before moving back to the window to watch with the others.

"What did you tell her?" the doctor asked

"To go up to the tourist office and wait for the pizza coz Ianto was busy."

"I can't believe that guy just went off to clean the car without realizing you can't give him orders if you're not even here." Martha mused

"It's a force of habit, the boss tells you to do something, unless it's a problem you kind of just do it without thinking about it too much." Ianto shrugged.

Gwen received the message and got up.

"I'm got to go and wait for the pizza coz Ianto's busy, I'll be back in a bit," Gwen said and headed through the cog door.

Tosh watched her in confusion, she glanced towards Jack's office where Ianto had disappeared to only to see the blinds quickly shut, someone had been watching them and there was more than one person so it wasn't just Ianto pulling a prank.

Slipping her gun out of her draw, where she's put it away on their return to the hub, she made her way towards the office.

Knowing she was about to open the door Jack beat her to it.

He threw it open with his most charming smile.

It took two seconds for Tosh to drop the gun and throw herself into Jack's arms.

"You're back!"

"Yeah Tosh, I'm home," he said softly hugging her to his chest pressing a kiss to her hair.

After a while he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" he whispered and she nodded softly her eyes flickering to where Ianto stood a little way off with two strangers watching them quietly smiling.

"I wondered why Ianto seemed so happy when we got back," Tosh smiled.

"I arrived while you were out." Jack smiled one arms still wrapped around Tosh who was smiling up at him

"Is this the Doctor? He looks different." Tosh asked looking at the man next to Ianto.

"How did you know he was the Doctor?" Jack asked confused

"Ianto and I recognized the sound on the CCTV,"

"You recognized the TARDIS' engines?" the Doctor asked confused

"Ianto saw you at Canary Warf and I've met the Doctor before only you looked different but I remember UNIT had information that you could regenerate if you're about to die," Tosh explained.

"You weren't the doctor at Downing Street were you?" the Doctor asked

"Yeah, you chased that pig mermaid thing. That was my last assignment with UNIT before Jack offered me my position and I transferred here,"

"It really is a small world isn't it? This is my traveling companion Martha Jones," the Doctor grinned as Martha and Tosh smiled at each other in greeting.

"IANTO! What the hell are you playing at?! How can Jack send me a message to clean the car when the bastards not even here! That's the second time you've pushed your work off onto me!" Owen said storming into the office covered in soapsuds and froze.

"Hello Owen, that took you long enough," Jack grinned his arm still around Tosh's shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been?!!" Owen demanded crossing his arms

"You know to the end of the universe and back, have you cleaned my car yet?" Jack shrugged

"End of the universe my arse. Do you have any idea how worried the girls were, not to mention Ianto the man wouldn't leave your office for a week," Owen grumbled

Jack tossed a concerned look at Ianto who blushed not meeting his eyes.

"Now your back, you've got a shit load of paperwork to do cause I didn't have time, it's on your desk," Owen said

Jack smiled letting go of Tosh and stepping in front of Owen.

Before Owen could protest Jack had pulled him into a brief hug.

"Thanks for looking after everything Owen." Jack said releasing the man.

"Don't sweat it. Just don't go running off again cause I might not do it next time." Owen said

"I missed you too," Jack teased

Owen was just about to respond when he had pizza boxes shoved into his arms as Gwen came flying into the room and threw herself at Jack.

"Jack!" she cried happily as he was slammed back against his desk from the impact of catching her at full run.

"Hi beautiful," he replied with laugh ignoring the throbbing pain in his legs where he hit the desk.

"What happened Jack, we were worried about you, you just vanished and we had no idea what was going on. Where the hell did you go? You couldn't have left a note or something to let us know? No of course not you just vanished with out a trace." Gwen babbled getting a little angry and demanding as she went.

The Doctor and Martha watched the final reunion with amusement, this one obvious kept him on his toes. Jack and his team obviously cared about each other like a big family and they were glad to see the team wasn't hateful (just a little annoyed) towards Jack for leaving like he had been worried about.

The Doctor was glad to see Jack finally had a place he could be and belong even if it was only from the next couple of decades. He knew when he left this time that Jack would stay. When the time was right Jack would travel with him again but right now Jack had a home and the Doctor was happy for him.

He was broken out of his musing when Jack turned to address the whole room now he'd finished convincing Gwen he was ok.

"Now you're all here, get comfortable and I'll tell you, but first I want to introduce you to a couple of people. This is the Doctor and Martha Jones, friends of mine. Martha, Doc this is Dr Owen Harper my second in command and Gwen Cooper, and you've already met Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato." Jack said moving to sit behind his desk.

They exchanged greeting then got comfortable. Ianto was leaning on the wall next to the vault. Gwen and Tosh sat on the coach with Owen perched on the arm while Martha took one of the seats from in front of Jack's desk and moved it to one side, the Doctor standing just behind her leaning on the wall.

The team listened as Jack spun his story, skipping what the master had done to him in the year, he wasn't ready for them to know that bit of information yet, he was still coming to terms with it himself.

With the help of Martha and the Doctor they covered everything else and before long the team looked as if they'd just had an information overload.

"Oh god," Gwen whispered "He almost destroyed the world, just like that and none of us even saw it coming,"

"Try not to think about it to much, it's over, the Master's gone," the Doctor said

"I need a drink," Owen muttered

"I agree, the work day's over it's the weekend tomorrow, pack up and we'll head down to O'Malley's. Drinks on me." Jack said clapping his hands together.

The team went to leave the office to pack up for the night; Gwen paused in the door after Tosh and Owen had already left.

"We're glad to have you back Jack,"

"I know, I'm glad to be back," Jack smiled and she left.

Ianto stood in the same place with an odd look on his face as he watched Jack.

The Doctor saw the look and grabbed Martha's hand leading her to the door to give the couple some privacy.

"Where are you two going?" Jack asked

"To move the TARDIS, figured now they know you're back you won't mind me parking her in the Hub." The Doctor shrugged

"You just want to show her off to these guys," Martha teased

"Maybe," the Doctor shrugged pulling the laughing Martha out the door.

Jack chuckled and turned to Ianto, but his grinned faded as he saw the troubled look on his lover's face.

"Ianto?" he asked softly standing and moving in front of him.

Ianto looked up meeting his gaze.

"What aren't you telling us Jack?" Ianto asked gently

"What do you mean?" Jack asked swallowing nervously

"You skimmed fairly quickly over what happened in that year on the Valiant, you said you were prisoners of the Master and he gave you all servant like jobs and treated the Doctor like a pet. That's all you said but your arm started twitching and you rubbed you wrists when you said it. Something happen that you're not telling us, not telling me." Ianto said cupping Jack's cheek to stop him from looking away from him.

Jack swallowed hard then in a quiet voice he managed to force the words out.

"I was his entertainment. He kept me chained in the engine room. Everyday he'd come down or drag me up to the flight deck to 'play', he tortured and killed me… repeatedly,"

"Oh god, Jack," Ianto said swallowing his own tears as he pulled Jack into his arms, Jack's tears silently falling onto his shoulder soaking his shirt as Jack clung to him. It wasn't until Jack began to calm down again that he found his voice.

"Don't tell them, I'm not ready for them to know, I'm still trying to deal with it myself." Jack whispered

"I won't. But you've got me, I'll listen whenever you need me to. We'll get through this, together," Ianto whispered.

A grinding wheezing sound filled the hub and the wind picked up followed by the startled, confused cries of Gwen and Owen and the calmer voice of Tosh telling them to relax.

"Sound like the Doc's back." Jack said pulling out of the embrace.

"I'll deal with them, you clean up and come out when you're ready to go. I'll set the hub to automated." Ianto said nudging Jack in the direction of the manhole, which lead to his quarters.

"Ianto," Jack said before Ianto got very far pulling him back into a deep kiss.

"Thank you… I missed you so much." Jack whispered when they finally broke apart.

"I missed you too," Ianto replied pressing another kiss to Jack's lips before pushing him towards the manhole again.

"Best get a move on Sir, wouldn't want to keep the kids waiting to long," Ianto smiled which was only confirmed when Ianto opened the door and Owen's voice drifted through.

"It's about time you two finished sucking face! Where's Jack? We're ready to go! If he's buying I'm making the most of it."

Jack laughed warmth filling his heart as he climbed down the manhole to get ready, leaving Ianto to deal with Owen in his normal calm manor.

It was good to be home.

FIN


End file.
